


Backfire

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries pranking Gabe but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfire

Gabriel snorted, was this really the best that Sam could do? Steal his clothes? Gabe had to laugh, the kid had even left him a towel. He knew Sam didn’t really have a mean bone in his body.

"Oh no. What ever could’ve happened to my clothes!" Gabriel cried dramatically, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out of the bathroom. Even though it wasn’t a cruel prank by Gabriel’s standards, he would still get Sam back for it.

The shorter man rounded the corner into his dorm room and found the door to be…locked. Damn.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and made the awkward journey to Sam’s floor, glaring down the other 3 boys in the elevator who have him weird looks.

A sharp knock tapped against Sam’s door and Sam grinned smugly as he walked over to open it.

"Hey Gabe, what’s up?" Sam asked, trying to sound casual.

Gabriel just raised his eyebrow.

"Why aren’t you wearing any clothes?" Sam asked, stifling a laugh.

"Gee. I dunno Samsquatch." Gabe glared, "I’ll give you one chance to give them back."

"I don’t know what you mean." Sam blinked innocently.

"Okay."  
And Gabriel was on him, poking and prodding as Sam collapsed to the ground laughing, the towel barely covered the older man. “Duhuhuhude get off! Ahahaha- you’re naked! Ahahaha!” Sam protested.

"Well. First off Sambo, I wouldn’t be naked if you didn’t take my clothes. Second, it’s not like you’ve never seen me like this before." Gabriel scolded as he tickled up Sam’s ribs.

"Plehehehehehease!" Sam begged.

"Tell me where my clothes and keys are!" Gabriel ordered.

"Okay! Okahahahahay! My top drahahahawer! Please!" Sam squeaked.

"Top drawer? Alright." Gabriel acknowledged, but his tickling didn’t stop.

"Gabe- plehehehehease! HAHAHAHA NO STOP HAHAHA!" Sam’s laughter kicked up a notch when Gabriel tickled his armpits.

"Stop? I don’t know what you mean." Gabriel mocked, tickling the younger yet much taller man all over his torso.

The tickling lasted until Sam was red and wheezing and another knock on the door finally interrupted them.

Castiel, Gabe’s little brother, peeked in the door, “Are you all okay? I heard screaming from the hall and- oh god.”

Cas was blushing red and covered his eyes. Gabriel chuckled and pulled the towel higher up to cover his ass.

"Sorry Cassie!" Gabriel laughed.

"I wish I was blind." Cas groaned.

"But then my ass would be the last thing you ever saw!" Gabe chuckled crudely.

"I hate you." Cas groaned.

"Seconded." Sam stuck out his tongue, still working to catch his breath.

"Watch what you say there, Samantha." Gabe narrowed his eyes, "You’re still the one pinned down."


End file.
